Let Broken Dragons Lie
by Rosiejade
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy show up at Hermione Granger's house with a rather odd request. "I still don't know what you want me to do." She said cautiously. Lucius smiled cruelly and reached into the front pocket of his robes. "Really now, for the brightest witch of your age I would think you could figure it out! We want you to lose your memories." Alternate story: Yellow Roses
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to ****_Let Broken Dragons Lie, _****the alternate story to my previous fic: ****_Yellow Roses._ You will notice that the first chapter is exactly the same as_ Yellow Roses. _****There will be many scenes and quotes in this fic that are the same as in the other. But the second chapter is when things start to change. And starting on the third chapter it will mostly be following Draco in third person. I do hope that you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or the world. Just my overactive imagination.**

* * *

"Coming, coming."

Hermione mumbled under her breath, covering her ears against the loud, constant ringing of her doorbell. "This better be important for them to be pressing my doorbell so incessantly!" She growled menacingly as she opened the door. Her voice trailed off, however, when she saw the two faces that stood in front of her. Lucius Malfoy was standing tall and proud; his back was rigid and he looked rather unhappy, his usual sneer marred his sharp features. And then there was his wife, Narcissa, bending over the doorbell buzzer and staring at it intently.

"How does this contraption work? It is most peculiar... What sort of charm is it?"

Hermione continued to stare at the two of them, shocked beyond belief. Her hand was poised over her front pocket, ready to pull her wand out at a moment's notice.

"No-" She spoke cautiously, expecting a trap of some sort, "There's no charm on it, it's just a series of gears, chains and chimes..." She could see in the corner of her eye that Lucius had scowled at the muggle terms. But Narcissa seemed quite interested in the button, in fact, she pressed it a few more times experimentally. Cringing at the loud noise Hermione thought she saw something move outside so she peeked around the couple. She saw one of her muggle neighbors staring at the Malfoy's wizard clothing with curiosity. Hermione quickly stepped out of the doorway, "Please, come in... and do hurry." They didn't oppose, (although Lucius did wrinkle his nose as though the room smelled unpleasant.) Nobody said anything for a very long time; finally Hermione coughed and spoke up again, "What do I owe the um pleasure for this visit? I thought that you think yourselves above meeting such people as me." Narcissa had the decency to look ashamed, but Lucius continued to look high and proud.

"I thought so too." He drawled, "But my wife has a request to make." Narcissa looked at him pointedly and turned towards her.

"What he means to say is that we _both_have a request to make of you." She said, looking Hermione right in the eye. "Draco has been somewhat... Upset with us since the war. He is angry with us for what we made him go through; the becoming of a death eater you know. We have been trying to earn his forgiveness for so long b-but he j-just hasn't had the he-heart." Hermione looked around frantically as the older woman began to sob. She glanced up at Lucius but he refused to make eye-contact. Narcissa started to compose herself and started talking again, dabbing her eyes with a lacey handkerchief. "I-I am sorry, this is just such a delicate subject for me to talk about right now."

Hermione nodded awkwardly, "I understand, I suppose, but how does that concern me?" She was feeling uncomfortable hearing such a personal problem from two people she had been considering enemies for such a long time,- and despite how broken Mrs. Malfoy seemed Mr. Malfoy seemed perfectly composed. She knew that he was normally like this but it made her suspicious. - Mrs. Malfoy nodded with understanding,

"Yes, yes of course, I suppose I'm just blithering aren't I? Well then, the reason we need your help is that yesterday we asked Draco what we could do to earn his forgiveness. He told us that he would overlook all that happened the day that he knew more than Hermione Granger!" Narcissa looked so hopeful that Hermione didn't have the heart to say what she was thinking. Mr. Malfoy seemed to have been thinking the same thing she was, however, and did in fact have the heart.

"We realize, that is, at least **I** realize that he was being sarcastic and really means that he will never forgive us. But my wife is so desperate she is clinging to every bit of hope that she can latch on to." He said rather coldly, ignoring the sharp glare that his 'desperate' wife was giving him. Hermione was beginning to feel nervous,

"I still don't know what you want me to do." She said tentatively.

Lucius smiled cruelly and reached into the front pocket of his robes. "Really now, for the brightest witch of your age I would think you could figure it out! We want you to lose your memories."

* * *

**Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter will be different from ****_Yellow Roses _****So I hope that you enjoy it!**

**New readers, old too if you didn't review my other story, Please review this won't you? I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, dear readers. I hope that this pleases you.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Thank goodness though, If I did there might not be another Magical movie written by JK coming out! Good Old JK!**

* * *

Her wand was in her hand before anyone could take their next breath.

"Put the wand down, Malfoy! I may not be an auror but I can take you down like one. Put the wand down!"

Lucius sneered, "I do _not _take orders from mudbloods, especially one that helped ruin our reputation!" Narcissa backed up into a corner and cowered as she watched her husband and Hermione circle each other, wands pointed at throats.

"I'm saying this for your own good, I don't want to hurt you! Now lower your wand!" The man laughed,

"As if you could even scratch me. Besides, this isn't my wand. The Dark Lord destroyed my wand two years ago!" His eyes were wild while the rest of his face remained expressionless, it was the face of a mad-man. He suddenly fired a curse at Hermione's chest. She deflected it and watched as it ricocheted and smashed the leg of her coat stand. She jumped out of the way as it fell towards her and shot back a spell of her own. The room was filled with the bright glow of multi-coloured spells and curses. Hermione's entrance was in shambles; her walls were scorched and large chunks had been blasted away. Nothing a few charms wouldn't fix, but it still ticked her off; it had taken her weeks to design her home and even longer to follow through with the plans.

"_Incarcerous_!" She screamed, her clothes were now wet with sweat and her hair was caked with plaster from her walls and ceiling. She sighed in relief as the ropes that shot out of her wand wrapped around Mr. Malfoy's torso. And with a final flourish of her wand and a silent _Levicorpus, _the blond man was hung in the air by his left ankle, hitting his head on the way up.

Hermione crouched down to face him, "Not bad for a mudblood right?" Mr. Malfoy gave a sly smile, which looked like a distorted frown on his upside down face.

"Not bad is right Miss Granger. Not bad, but certainly not good either." Too late, Hermione turned around.

The last thing she remembered was Narcissa Malfoy smiling gleefully down at her, wand tip pressing painfully into her forehead. Blood was rushing in her ears so she could only read the woman's lips as she screamed the spell. But in the flash of white light that exploded in front of her eyes, she soon forgot that as well.

* * *

**How is it? Better than the original? Did you prefer the peaceful encounter? I think I like this version better to be honest. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**I'll update in a couple days I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this feels a bit awkward. I'm sorry for not updating for so long... I discovered Sherlock, Supernatural and Doctor Who all at the same time and I'm not completely sure that I'm emotionally stable. But thank you for waiting and for putting up with my horrible schedule.**

**This chapter is mostly the same as the corresponding one from _Yellow Roses _But in Draco's POV. I think that the story will be following Draco instead of Hermione. _Yellow Roses _was mostly following Hermione's internal struggle and this one will be following Draco's internal struggle. So I hope that pleases you. And if it doesn't I'm terrible sorry but I don't think I will be changing that decision...**

**I hope that you like this chapter and I will try to get the next one up... Definitely sooner than last time.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Harry Potter... Wouldn't that just be lovely?**

* * *

"Draco!"

Draco groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. "If it's Pansy you can just tell her to leave now. I have no interest in continuing our relationship and she knows it." He called down, twirling his wand over his head, -Harry had been kind enough to return it after his hearing with the Wizengamot. But it still didn't respond the way it used to, it almost felt distant.- Blue sparks rained down on his face. Why couldn't his mother bloody understand that he didn't want to talk with her? Anyone really.

"It's not Pansy, Draco. I think that you will be rather pleased when you see who it is!" The sparks stopped as Draco halted his hand's movement. _What does she mean 'it's not Pansy? Who else could want to visit me? Blaise is in Italy. _He sighed as he got off his bed. If it was that Greengrass girl he vaguely remembered his mother mentioning at dinner, he would turn around, pack up his stuff and leave. He smiled at the thought as he opened his door. Yes, he would go and find a nice flat and live the carefree life of a wizard bachelor. Perhaps he would move into a muggle area, just to spite his parents. As long as he could use magic and didn't have to talk to any of his neighbours, he would be fine. His father's face would be priceless. Ah, that was the first good thing that Draco had thought of in a while. He stepped into the hallway.

"Alright then, So who is i-" He was greeted with the sight of a familiar head of bushy hair. "Why the hell is Granger in our house?" His voice was on the verge of sounding panicked. His father sneered at the question.

"You were the one who said that you would forgive us when you were wiser that Hermione Granger. So we have brought you Hermione Granger, properly charmed and memory-less. She knows nothing of who she is, or of the world she lives in."

"Hermione... Is that my name? It is a very interesting name." Hermione quietly piped in, awkwardly looking up from her trembling hands, her voice was shaky as if she was only speaking up to remind everyone that she was there. Although there really wasn't any need, her presence was like an elephant in the room.

Draco's face broke into an expression of horror at her words. "Are you crazy?!" He directed at his parents, noting how Hermione flinched at his menacing tone. "You kidnapped the wizarding world's golden girl? Do you want to get us all sent to Azkaban? You need to restore her memories and send her home, now!"

Lucius remained stoic and calm as if Draco's point had no actual truth to it. "For goodness sake, calm down. We will set her memories straight and return her home when you give the word-"

"Well, I'm giving you the word now aren't I?"

"-After the first 24 hours, that is." The man smirked. "The day you said and the day you shall have. Enjoy yourself son, all this contact with muggles and mudbloods is making my skin crawl." He then took hold of his wife's arm, who smiled at her son brightly, and disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought. And I apologize, once again, for the terribly short chapter.**

_**Is anyone else a Superwholock? anyone? I'm thinking of doing a fic for Sherlock or Supernatural later along the line, what do you think?**_


End file.
